Our Fate
by sersanjeon
Summary: "Karena pandangan kita terbatas, biasanya kita cuma melihat apa yang ada di depan kita. Tapi, jangan pernah berhenti untuk melihat." Kim Taehyung si idola muda yang terkenal dan Jeon Jungkook yang seakan-akan tidak memiliki emosi dipertemukan dalam sebuah drama berjudul 'Our Fate'. [VKook/Taekook]
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Fate**_

.

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

.

Mata Taehyung menulusuri jajaran pemain drama tersebut. Ia sebagai pemeran utama dan lawan mainnya bernama Jeon Jungkook.

.

 _Begin!_

.

Di tengah lautan orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman, pemuda itu berjalan tenang. Tak peduli pada ratusan pasang mata di sekitarnya. Berbadan tinggi, berwajah tampan, serta mata tajam berwarna abu-abu tua yang unik. Ditambah lagi, rambutnya disemir dengan warna ungu pucat yang membuatnya tambah menawan. Dilihat secara kasat mata, penampilannya tentu dapat dimasukkan dalm kategori sangat mencolok. Namun, di sisi lain, pembawaannya yang terkesan begitu dingin dan misterius sangup membuat orang-orang terus memperhatikannya tanpa sadar.

"Hari ini Taehyung datang!"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku melihatnya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah!"

"Ia semakin tampan saja!"

Suara-suara di sekolah khusus seni nomor satu di Korea itu terlihat lebih ramai dari hari-hari biasanya. Hari ini, Kim Taehyung, siswa kelas tiga sekolah tersebut dan salah satu idola muda yang paling terkenal di Korea itu kembali setelah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai artis di luar sekolah selama beberapa bulan ini. Pemuda itu berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya, 3-A. Kelas superior berwarna emas yang mencolok, ditempati oleh dua puluh murid dengan ranking teratas dan diangap sebagai tempat khusus bagi orang-orang yang memiliki bakat luar biasa.

"Taehyung!" terdengar suara laki-laki dari kejauhan.

Taehyung langsung menoleh. "Ah, Jimin." Ia melambaikan tangan kepada sahabat satu-satunya itu, kemudian melayangkan pandangan pada pemuda di sebelah Jimin yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Taehyung! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

"Baik," balas Taehyung. Perasaan berdebar kecil tersebut muncul lagi ketika melihat senyum pemuda di depannya. Tetapi, perasaan itu sudah jauh berkurang dibanding setahun lalu. Sekarang, ia sudah bisa mengobrol biasa tanpa harus merasa gugup lagi.

Penyebab utamanya adalah pemuda bernama Min Yoongi yang berdiri disamping Jimin ini merupakan pacar Jimin sekaligus cinta pertama Taehyung dan juga orang pertama yang membuatnya patah hati. Namun, Taehyung sama sekali tak menyesali keputusannya dulu dengan menyerahkan pemuda itu pada satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki.

Ia begitu lega saat bertemu dengan mereka berdua hari ini. Melihat Jimin dan Yoongi, orang-orang yang paling disayanginya bersama, ternyata tidak lagi membuatnya cemburu. Perlahan tapi pasti, perasaan sukanya pada Yoongi telah berubah.

"Tumben sekali kau datang ke sekolah. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" pertanyaan Jimin langsung membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Aku masih ada jadwal untuk beberapa iklan. Tapi, mendadak saja Kakek tua itu menyuruhku untuk datang ke sekolah hari ini," jawab Taehyung tanpa meutupi perasaan kesalnya. Selalu saja, bila bicara tentang kakek kandungnya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa sebal.

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu?" Yoongi terlihat heran, kemudian berpandangan dengan Jimin yang juga menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Taehyung sontak menaikkan sebelah alis saat melihat gelagat keduanya. Jimin dan Yoongi hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Bukannya salah, sih.. ," Yoongi tanpa sadar menggaruk kepalanya. "Hanya saja, hari ini kami melihat penampilan Pak Kepala sekolah lebih hebat dari biasanya."

"Kalau maksudmu hebat adalah aneh, bukannya kakek tua itu sudah biasa memakai pakaian aneh?"

"Ya, tapi kali ini cukup berbeda. Pak Kepala sekolah terlihat sedang bahagia dan.. ," Jimin berusaha menahan tawa, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "ramai."

Taehyung kontan mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksud kalian?"

"Ya, begitulah. Hahaha," Jimin dan Yoongi kompak terbahak.

"Hah, aku tidak perlu membayangkannya. Kakek tua itu memang selalu berlebihan." Taehyung cuma menghela napas sekali. "Baiklah kalau bergitu. Aku akan bertemu kalian lagi nanti." Ia lantas bergegas pergi.

Jimin dan Yoongi langsung tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. "Sampai nanti."

Taehyung maish sempat menoleh pada mereka sekilas, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Tetaplah jadi pasangan bodoh yang bahagia," ujarnya.

"Bodoh?!" Jimin dan Yoongi sontak meninggikan suara, kemudian keduanya sama-sama berpandangan dalam ekspresi bingung.

"Tadi, Taehyung berkata bodoh kepadamu, kan? Bukan kepadaku."

"Apa maksudmu? Begini-begini, aku kan pemegang ranking satu di angkatan kita!" sahut Jimin.

Tatapan Yoongi menajam. Ia memukul kepala kekasihnya itu. "Maksudmu karena aku ranking dua puluh di kelas, jadi aku yang bodoh?! Jangan main-main!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" Jimin memegang kepalanya, "Aduh, kepalaku benjol. Kau itu sudah jadi artis tetap saja kasar!"

Taehyung masih bisa mendengar pertengkaran kecil pasangan kekasih itu dari kejauhan. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya. Meski sekarang ia jarang bertemu dengan mereka, tapi ternyata kedua orang yang disayanginya itu tetap tak berubah.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Taehyung sudah berhenti di depan ruangan yang berada di lantai ketujuh. Ia mempersiapkan diri sebelum membuka pintu tinggi yang memiliki desain seperti pintu kerajaan tersebut. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Taehyung untuk selalu menyiapkan hati sebelum bertemu muka dengan kepala sekolah sekaligus kakek kandungnya yang terkenal eksentrik.

"Selamat pagi, Kek."

Baru saja ia membuka pintu di depannya, Taehyung langsung membatu di tempat. Seorang kakek tua berambut kribo telah berdiri di sana. Dengan tangan terbuka di depan dada, menyambutnya disertai wajah penuh senyum.

Tidak disangka, kakek itu berhasil membuat Taehyung pusing seketika. Penampilannya yang selalu aneh ternyata tidak berubah, tapi justru semakin parah! Sekarang, Taehyung sepenuhnya paham pada perkataan Jimin dan Yoongi beberapa saat tadi.

Di depan matanya, kakek tua ini memakai mahkota diatas rambut kribonya. Mahkota itu memiliki beberapa tali dengan panjang masing-masing sekitar depalan meter, verwarna-warni dan dibiarkan menjuntai dilantai. Tidak hanya itu saja, berbagai hiasan juga di ikatkan di setiap tali warna-warni yang menjuntai tersebut. Ada cincin, boneka kertas, bola-bola, dan berbagai hiasan kecil lain yang sangat ramai. Belum lagi ia mengenakan kostum badut.

"Kim Taehyung, _my lovely grandchild_ , apa yang kau lakukan di situ? _Come here_. Kakek khusus membuat pakaian ini untuk menyambutmu hari ini."

Taehyung masih terdiam. Terkadang, ia masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang seaneh kakeknya ini bisa berhasil menjadi orang yang sangat disegani di seluruh Korea.

"Taehyung, dengan kostum ini, kakekmu ini jadi susah bergerak, jadi sebaiknya kau mendekat kesini."

"Kakek.. ," Taehyung menghela napas panjang, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Kalau memang repot, mengapa masih tahan memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

"Apa yang kau bilang? Ini salah satu kesenangan kakekmu ini. Apa kau tidak terharu melihatnya? Ini kostum spesial untuk menyambut kedatanganmu!"

Taehyung menyerah. Ia tak mau berdebat lagi. "Jadi, ada apa Kakek tiba-tiba memanggilku ke sini?"

"Oh, benar!" kakek nya langsung menjentikkan jari, lalu susah payah mengambil kertas di dalam salah satu kantong kostum badutnya. "Ada pekerjaan baru untukmu. Drama untuk musim semi ini, judulnya _Our Fate_."

Taehyung langsung membuka selembar kertas yang sudah berada ditangannya. "Kim Namjoon yang menjadi sutradara," gumamanya. Ia otomatis menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

Kim Namjoon adalah salah satu sutradara terkenal yang memiliki reputasi bagus dalam mengerjakan berbagai proyek drama, dan hampir dipastikan selalu berhasil masuk jajaran top. Jimin dan Yoongi yang pernah bekerja sama di dalam drama yang berjudul "Lie" pun sukses meraih rating tertinggi selama satu musim ditahun lalu. Tidak hanya itu, Kim Namjoon juga memiliki cara yang unik dalam mengarahkan para artisnya. Sampai-sampai, ia dijuluki sebagai sutradara bintang abad dua puluh satu.

Mata Taehyung menulusuri jajaran pemain drama tersebut. Ia sebagai pemeran utama dan lawan mainnya bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak pernah mengenal nama itu sebelumnya. Sepengetahuan Taehyung, Kim Namjoon tidak pernah main-main dalam menentukan _cast_ dalam drama besutannya.

"Ini adalah drama pertama Joen Jungkook sebagai peran utama. Ia terpilih di antara seribu orang yang mengikuti audisi," ucap kakeknya seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung. "Sebelumnya, ia lebih sering mengisi majalah sebagai seorang model. Kakek tahu ia juga pernah bermain dalam beberapa drama, tetapi belum pernah bermain sebagai pemeran utama."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sekali mendengar penjelasan kakeknya. Tidak peduli siapa pun yang berakting sebagai lawan mainnya, hal itu tidak terlalu penting. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah membangun hubungan baik dengan mereka sebagai rekan kerja guna memperlancar semua pekerjaannya.

"Oh ya, Jeon Jungkook adalah siswa disekolah ini juga."

Ekspresi Taehyung sedikit berubah, "Oh, ya?"

"Ini adalah tahun pertama Jungkook disini. Jadi, kau yang sudah kelas tiga dan jarang ke sekolah juga pasti tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi, merasa maklum sekaligus tidak seberapa peduli. "Keperluanku ke sini Cuma ini saja, kan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya," jawab kakeknya itu, "Kau sudah boleh pergi."

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, Taehyung segera bergegas. Namun, tepat sebelum ia benar-benar membuka pintu di depannya, langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti oleh panggilan sang Kakek. "Taehyung-ah, kakek punya saran untukmu."

Taehyung tak bereaksi, tapi ia tetap menoleh kepada kakeknya. Menunggu.

Kakeknya itu tersenyum misterius sebelum berkata, "Karena pandangan kita terbatas, biasanya kita cuma melihat apa yang ada di depan kita. Tapi, jangan pernah berhenti untuk melihat."

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak memahami apa makna dari ucapan itu, namun ia tak ada niat untuk bertanya apa pun. Seperti biasa, kakek yang dianggapnya sok misterius ini pasti juga tidak akan mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Jadi, tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama, Taehyung memutuskan untuk sesegera mungkin keluar dari sana.

.

 _To Be Continued!_

.

.

Hai! Hello! Annyeong!

Ini post-an fanfict kedua ku dengan remake dari novel yang berjudul _'Bokutachi no Unmei'_.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview 'KOI', untuk sekuel nya di pikir-pikir dulu ya hehehe.

Menerima kritik dan saran dengan senang hati!

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Fate**_

.

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Namjoon

.

Chapter 2

.

 _Taehyung pun tanpa sadar menghela napas panjang. Menjalin hubungan baik dengan lawan main yang biasanya dapat dengan mudah ia lakukan ternyata terlihat begitu sulit sekarang._

.

 _Begin!_

.

Hari ini, idola top berambut ungu pucat itu telah berada di gedung salah satu stasiun TV, tempat ia melakukan syuting drama nya kali ini. Begitu sampai di studio satu, Sutradara Kim Namjoon dan para kru langsung meyambut penuh semangat.

"Hai Taehyung, bagaimana cerita drama 'Our Fate' ini menurutmu?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

Sebaliknya, Taehyung malah menjawab pertanyaan itu kasual, "Bagus. Kisah percintaan yang manis dan ringan, Namjoon-ssi."

"Hahaha. Sikap dinginmu benar-benar bawaan dari lahir, ya? Jangan kaku begitu, panggil aku Namjoon _hyung_ saja." Namjoon tertawa kencang. Meski memiliki wajah sangar, tapi nada suara yang ramah dan sikapnya yang santai bisa membuat orang-orang nyaman berada di sampingnya.

Taehyung melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. "Baiklah, hyung. Artis utamanya sudah datang?"

"Maksudmu Jungkook? Ia sudah ada di ruang ganti. Ini pertama kalinya kalian bekerja sama, kan?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Namjoon langsung terkikik setelah mendengar jawabannya, "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau berkenalan dulu dengan Jungkook," tukasnya penuh semangat, " _Chemistry_ kalian berdua sebagai teman masa kecil yang akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih harus usdah terbangun mulai detik ini."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi, "Aku akan ke ruang ganti sekarang," ucapnya datar.

Tepat saat ia melewati Namjoon, ia melihat sutradara itu tersenyum penuh arti sehingga tanpa sadar membuat Taehyung sedikit mengerutkan kening.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti yang didominasi warna putih dengan beberapa kursi dan satu meja panjang yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah, Taehyung langsung saja melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursinya. Pemuda itu tak menyadari kedatangannya dan tetap menundukkan kepala, terlihat serius menulis di atas meja.

Setelah Taehyung menutup pintu, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kesibukannya. Pelan-pelan, ia mengangkat kepala, menatap mata Taehyung yang berwarna abu-abu. Suasana yang semenjak tadi dalam keadaan hening sekarang semakin mencekam, sebab keduanya hanya bertatapan mata tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Dan, setelah beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri dari kursi dengan gerakan lamban dan ekspresi yang begitu kosong.

"Selamat pagi Taehyung _hyung_. Namaku Jeon Jungkook," ucapnya disertai intonasi lambat seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Terlihat bagai manusia yang sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga ataupun energi.

Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak merasa terkejut melihat pemuda bernama Jungkook ini. Kesan pertamanya benar-benar aneh. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang dingin dan tenang, Jungkook kelihatan lebih seperti tidak memiliki ekspresi wajah. Kosong. Hampa. Tanpa emosi.

Diperhatikannya pemuda ini masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Taehyung langsung mengetahui bahwa Jungkook pasti bukan berasal dari kelas A seperti Jimin, Yoongi, ataupun dirinya. Karena kelas A memilki perbedaan cukup mencolok dibanding kelas B sampai E. Sebuah pin berlambang A Class, yang merupakan aksesoris khusus bagi para siswa kelas khusus tersebut selalu disematkan di lengan seragam mereka. Dan, Jungkook tidak memilki itu.

Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri, pemuda ini memiliki wajah yangs sangat manis. Ia mempunyai mata berwarna coklat. Rambut hitamnya terlihat begitu cocok dengan kulitnya dan membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang masih berdiri terpaku di depannya, Jungkook kembali duduk sambil mengunyah Pocky yang senantiasa menemaninya di mana pun.

 _Tak tak tak_. Suasana sunyi senyap. Tak ada suara yang terdengar, kecuali bunyi gigitan Pocky yang dimakan oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung benar-benar dibuat bingung menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Selama ini orang lainlah yang berusaha untuk mencari topik pembicaraan dan selalu mengajaknya berbicara lebih dulu. Jadi, Taehyung tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bertanya karena ia hanya akan menjawab atau menanggapi omongan mereka. Namun sekarang, posisinya ternyata berbeda. Pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan, setelah perkenalan yang sangat singkat tersebut, ia kembali sibuk menulis sambil mengunyah makanannya seorang diri.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Taehyung akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di depan pemuda itu. Mengingat kembali perintah Namjoon _hyung_ tadi, bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan Jungkook demi kelancaran drama ini. Meski kenyataannya, Taehyung sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia harus mendapatkan lawan main yang seperti ini.

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi." Untuk pertama kalin Taehyung memanggil namanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil langsung balik menatapnya. "Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Kaku sekali. _Hyung_ juga begitu, kan?" tanya Jungkook. Intonasinya tetap sama.

Taehyung sekali lagi harus dikagetkan oleh ucapan pemuda itu. Jungkook sama sekali tak berbasa-basi dengan Taehyung meski ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, apalagi ia lebih senior daripada Jungkook. Mau tak mau, Taehyung jadi sedikit bingung menghadapi sikap Jungkook yang menurutnya berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

"Ya. Kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung _hyung_ saja."

Jungkook mengangguk sekali. Lagi-lagi gerakannya seperti orang yang tidak memiliki niat hidup.

Taehyung sungguh heran, Jungkook seolah-olah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Atmosfer yang ada di sekitar Jungkook terasa begitu berbeda.

" _Hyung_.. ," Jungkook memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Makanan apa yang kau sukai?"

"Hah?" Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyangka obrolan mereka sekarang malah menuju kearah yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Tapi, ia tetap bersedia menjawab, " _Japchae_."

"Hmm.." Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali, lalu kembali sibuk menulis diatas kertas-kertas di mejanya.

Suasana kembali hening. Taehyung pun tanpa sadar menghela napas panjang. Menjalin hubungan baik dengan lawan main yang biasanya dapat dengan mudah ia lakukan ternyata terlihat begitu sulit sekarang.

"Jungkook-ah..," memanggil nama pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh menyerangnya. "Kalau kau, makanan apa yang kau sukai?"

Jungkook hanya memandang Taehyung sekilas lalu kembali menulis. "Tidak ada. Karena aku tidak suka makan."

Taehyung nyaris saja menyerah, benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti pikiran pemuda satu ini. "Kau tidak suka makan? Tapi kau sepertinya menyukai Pocky."

"Aku bukannya suka. Ini hanya karena gampang dimakan dan tidak merepotkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku punya kebiasaan hanya makan satu jenis makanan saja dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

"Hanya itu?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening tak habis pikir. "Jadi kau tidak makan nasi atau makanan berat lainnya?"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan ekspresi yang nyaris tak pernah berubah. "Makanan berat itu merepotkan. Tidak praktis. Harus di meja makan dan tidak bisa dibawa kemana-mana." Ia lalu membuka tas disampingnya, mengambil satu kotak Pocky baru.

Taehyung pun sontak memicingkan mata, tanpa sengaja melihat isi tas yang cukup besar itu penuh dengan kotak-kotak makanan ringan, mungkin lebih dari dua pulu buah.

"Selama ini kau hanya makan itu seumur hidupmu?"

"Tidak juga, tahun lalu selama setahun aku makan _snack_ jagung. Aku baru makan Pocky sejak tahun ini." Taehyung kembali terdiam mendengar jawaban pemuda ini.

"Permisi Kim Taehyung-ssi, Jeon Jungkook-ssi." Seorang asisten sutradara atau sering disebut assistant director (AD) memasuki ruangan. "Ini ponsel yang akan kalian gunakan untuk drama kali ini. Kita akan mulai _scene_ satu sepuluh menit lagi, ya?" Ia lalu menyerahkan dua buah ponsel berwarna biru kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kedua ponsel itu memilki bentuk yang sama persis, dengan tali gantungan berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Taehyung-ssi akan berperan sebagai Taejoon dan Jungkook-ssi akan berperan sebagai Junghyun. Kalian adalah sahabat sewaktu kecil. Keduanya berpisah ketika berumur tujuh tahun, lalu sepuluh tahun kemudian kalian bertemu lagi. Di sini, kalian sama –sama masih menyimpan gantungan bulan sabit yang kalian beli bersama sewaktu kecil. Secara kebetulan, kalian juga memiliki ponsel dengan warna yang sama." Suara si AD semakin terdengar semangat. "Singkatnya, takdir yang mempertemukan kembali Taejoon dan Junghyun adalah dua ponsel yang tanpa sengaja tertukar. Setelah menyadari hal tersebut, akhirnya kalian memutuskan bertemu. Tapi, bahkan sebelum Taejoon bertemu dengan pemilik ponsel yang tertukar itu, ia sudah mengetahui jelas bahwa pemiliknya adalah Junghyun. Sebaliknya, Junghyun sama sekali tidak menyadari apa pun sampai Taejoon sendiri yang mengatakannya. Jadi, Taehyung-ssi, Jungkook-ssi, tolong sampaikan pada penonton sebuah pertemuan manis yang mengharukan, ya."

Setelah selesai menjelaskan, AD itu secepat kilat keluar dari ruangan, sepertinya cukup sibuk mengurus berbagai hal lain untuk drama ini.

Ruangan kembali hening. Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama memandang ponsel di tangan mereka dalam diam.

Jungkook terlebih dulu membuka-buka ponsel tersebut, lalu menatap Taehyung. "Mengapa Taejoon bisa tahu lebih dulu bahwa pemilik ponsel ini pasti Junghyun?" tanyanya datar."Padahal, Junghyun tidak menyadari apa pun."

Taehyung menatapnya sekilas, "Karena petunjuknya Cuma ponsel yang tertukar, jadi kurasa mungkin karena gantungan bulan sabit ini. Waktu kecil, Taejoon yang membelinya untuk Junghyun, jadi ia pasti lebih mengetahuinya."

"Begitu, ya?" Jungkook kembali terdiam dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya menulis. Namun, mendadak saja gerakan tangan pemuda itu terhenti. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, seolah-olah baru menyadari sesuatu. Jungkook tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi. "Aku harus pergi," serunya. Ia langsung beranjak sambil membawa ponsel yang digunakan untuk syuting drama ini. "Aku titip barang-barangku."

Taehyung benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku pemuda itu, namun ia tidak mau membuang waktu untuk repot-repot mengurus masalah yang jelas sama sekali bukan urusannya. Kalau pemuda itu terlambat saat latihan nanti itu memang salahnya sendiri.

Tidak sengaja, Taehyung melihat buku diatas meja yang ternyata naskah drama milik Jungkook. "Apa-apaan ini?" Taehyung tak bisa menutupi rasa tekejut sekaligus heran saat melihat coretan-coretan kecil disana. Ia pikir Jungkook sibuk menandai atau mempelajari naskah drama tersebut, namun naskah itu terisi dengan berbagai coretan dan gambar khas anak TK. Ada bunga, bintang, awan, matahari, anjing, kucing, dan gambaran tidak jelas lainnya.

Taehyung akhirnya cuma bisa diam mematung, tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengikuti ritme pemuda itu.

.

To Be Continued!

.

.

Hai! Hello! Annyeong!

Tadaaa~ Chapter 2 cleared!

Ciieee di chapter pertama pada nanyain kakeknya Taehyung xD

Di chapter kedua ini penjelasan tentang sifat Jungkook yang super duper aneh. Maaf ya kalau karakter Jungkook berubah dari biasanya, ini demi kelancaran fanfict ini huahaha. Sifat Jungkook bakal pelan-pelan terkuak. Makasih banyak yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, kalian the best lah muah muah. Makasih juga yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfict ini. Maaf ya Sherry baru bisa nulis segini, untuk kedepannya bakal Sherry usahain lebih panjang.

Demi kenyamanan dan ketentraman bangsa /plak/ kalian bisa manggil aku Sherry. Kalau author, thor apalagi author-nim aku belum sanggup dipanggil begituaan.

Hidup Taekook!

See you!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Fate**_

.

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

Chapter 3

.

 _Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang Jungkook, Taehyung akhirnya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan. Jeon Jungkook hanya sekedar orang aneh._

.

 _Begin!_

.

"Baiklah, kita akan menunggu sampai ia kembali," ujar Namjoon.

Diluar dugaan, setelah satu staf menceritakan bahwa Jungkook tiba-tiba saja pergi keluar saat latihan akan dimulai, Namjoon malah menanggapi santai. Tanpa menunjukkan perasaan kesal atau pun diremehkan. padahal, menurut Taehyung, satu-satu nya hal yang dibenci sutradara _easy going_ ini adalah artis yang tidak bertanggung jawab atau tidak disiplin dalam waktu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jungkook pasti akan kembali," ucap Namjoon setelah melihat ekspresi bingung Taehyung.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan Jungkook," sahut Taehyung, "Aku hanya heran melihatmu hyung, kau kan paling tidak suka.."

"Ya. Jungkook mungkin pengecualian." Namjoon langsung memotong ucapan Taehyung, "Saat aku memilih Jungkook sebagai pemain, aku sudah siap dengan kespontanannya yang khas itu. Mungkin sedikit merepotkan, tapi tidak terlalu buruk."

Taehyung terdiam mendengar jawaban Namjoon.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu satu jam, pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu pun muncul. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Kosong, tanpa emosi. Ia langsung menundukkan kepala di depan Namjoon dan Taehyung. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa," Namjoon justru tersenyum. "Oke, latihan akan kita mulai sekarang."

Taehyung hanya mengerutkan kening, ia merasa tidak seharusnya Jungkook diperlakukan seistimewa itu, apalagi melihat keterlambatannya yang tanpa alasan. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Jungkook, Taehyung cukup terkejut melihat rambut dan dahi pemuda itu basah oleh keringat, seperti baru saja melakukan maraton. Mungkin karena ekspresi wajahnya yang tak berubah membuat Taehyung cukup lama menyadarinya.

"Adegan pertama dimulai ketika Taejoon menyadari bahwa ponsel yang ada di tangannya adalah milik Junghyun. Oke, Jungkook, tukarlah ponselmu dengan Taehyung," ujar Namjoon. "Kita akan mulai dari _scene_ yang dilakukan Taehyun sendirian."

Taehyung sudah bersiap di tengah ruangan. Sementara itu, Jungkook yang menunggu giliran berakting berdiri di samping Namjoon yang duduk di kursinya sibuk memberi perintah kepada pada kru.

"Kamera satu, _close up_!"

"Taehyung, siap! Tiga... dua... satu..., _action_!"

Taehyung yang berperan sebagai Taejoon langsung menatap ponsel dengan gantungan bulan sabit ditangannya dalam diam. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat layar ponsel tersebut, dan begitu kagetnya ia saat melihat gambar-gambar yang ada di sana. Matanya langsung meleba. Kekagetan itu bukan akting semata. Bukan sebagai Taejoon, namun Taehyung sendirilah yang benar-benar dibuat terkejut. Beberapa foto di ponsel itu silih berganti, ada bunga, awan, anjing maupun kucing di jalanan, mainan berbentuk matahari serta bintang, dan juga _japchae_!

Ia teringat kembali pertanyaan Jungkook saat di ruang ganti tadi. _"Mengapa Taejoon bisa tahu lebih dulu bahwa pemilik ponsel ini pasti Junghyun? Padahal, Junghyun tidak menyadari apa pun."_ Sontak saja Taehyung melayangkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang sang kamerawan dan Namjoon. Taehyung terkesiap karena Jungkook sedang menatapnya penuh arti sambil mengembangkan senyum tipis nya. Taehyung langsung mengerti maksud senyuman pemuda itu sekaligus apa yang diinginkannya.

"Oke, _cut_!" suara Namjoon terdengar puas. "Bagus sekali, Taehyung-ah. Akting kagetmu tampak nyata, seakan-akan kau syok menyadari ponsel itu milik Junghyun."

Taehyung tak merespon pujian tersebut. Ia lebih memilih melihat Jungkook. Perasaan kesal bercampur kagum memenuhi hatinya.

"Kau sudah menyadari kemampuannya?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba yang membuat Taehyung tersentak.

"Apa Namjoon _hyung_ sudah tahu apa yang dilakukannya tadi?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku selalu tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Jungkook. Tapi, yang kutahu pasti , Jungkook sangatlah serius dalam berakting. Ia pasti telah menunjukkan sesuatu padamu yang akhirnya menyeretmu untuk mengikuti aktingnya."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Namjoon, perasaan kesalnya semakin menjadi, ia merasa telah dimanipulasi oleh Jungkook. Dan, yang lebih parahnya lagi itu terjadi di sebuah _scene_ yang hanya dilakukannya seorang diri. Tapi, Taehyung harus mengakui bahwa ia kalah pada kepekaan Jungkook dalam berakting.

"Hyung, aku akan mengikuti aktingnya," ujar Taehyung kemudian.

Wajah Namjoon berseri-seri mendengarnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak salah mempertemukan kalian dalam drama ini! Oh iya, diluar sikap anehnya, kemampuan Jungkook benar-benar membuat orang terkesan. Aku jadi heran, bagaimana bisa kakekmu tidak memasukkannya ke kelas A dan amalh memasukkannya ke kelas terakhir."

Taehyung benar-benar kaget. "Ia masuk ke kelas E?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Namjoon justru terlihat heran, "Jungkook bahkan merupakan juru kunci di angkatan kelas satu. Ia menempati ranking keseratus, ranking terendah di sekolahmu."

Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mempercayainya. Ia tidak percaya kakeknya yang terkenal lihai menemukan potensi luar biasa seseorang, justru memasukkan Jungkook ke kelas E dengan ranking terakhir pula.

Lima menit kemudian, terdengar suara AD dari pojok ruangan, "Baiklah, kita akan memulai adegan di mana Taejoon dan Junghyun mengobrol lewat telepon dan memutuskan untuk bertemu." Ia mempersilahkan Taehyun dan Jungkook berdiri di tengah ruangan. "Jungkook-ssi, tolong berdiri membelakangi Taehyung. Menolehlah setelah ia memanggil namamu, tunjukkan perasaan bahagia saat berjumpa dengan orang yang paling ingin ditemui."

"Oke, siap!"

Taehyung berperan sebagai Taejoon memandang punggung Jungkook. Perasaanya bercampur aduk, antara berdebar dan juga antusias.

"Action!"

 _Taejoon menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa saat, lalu terdengarlah suara Junghyun di seberang. "Halo?"_

" _Junghyun," Taejoon memanggil namanya. Tubuh Junghyun langsung menegang. Saat menyadari suara itu begitu dekat, ia sontak menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan cepat. Mata Junghyun melebar. Ia tertegun saat menatap Taejoon yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan tiba-tiba, tanpa bisa ditahan, satu per satu tetesan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sebuah senyuman hangat perlahan-lahan mengembang di bibir Junghyung._

 _Taejoon pun mendekati Junghyun yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Taejoon memandang Junghyun selama beberapa saat, menggambarkan perasaan rindu, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sambil meletakkan ponsel birunya yang tertukar di tangan Junghyun. "Aku pulang," ucapnya lembut._

 _Junghyun memandang ponsel yang ada ditangannya, lantas kembali menatap Taejoon, menunjukkan senyuman di antara tangis harunya yang masih tersisa. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, perasaan yang ditunjukkan Junghyun melalui ekspresi wajahnya, seolah-olah bisa dirasakan semua orang._

Taehyung tersentak, sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda tersebut bisa berakting seperti itu. Tidak ada lagi Jeon Jungkook yang tanpa emosi. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Junghyun, pemuda lembut yang punya tatapan mata hangat dan teduh.

Suasana begitu hening di dalam studio. Semua kru seolah terhipnotis oleh sepasang manusia itu.

.

.

.

"Jungkook."

Panggilan itu langsung membuat Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah Pocky menoleh. Ia memandang Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa tadi kau pergi untuk mengumpulkan foto-foto yang kamu jadikan _screen saver_ ponsel Junghyun?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Taejoon bukan hanya mengira-ngira, tapi ia begitu yakin bahwa ponsel itu milik Junghyun," jawab Jungkook sambil menggigit sebatang Pocky rasa stroberi di tangannya. "Kalau hanya dari gantungan bulan sabit saja, harusnya Junghyun juga menyadarinya. Karena itu, aku merasa ada ciri khas lain yang membuat Taejoon yakin siapa pemilik ponsel itu." Jungkook mengambil sebatang Pocky lagi sebelum melanjutkan bicara, "Untuk memberikan kesan dramatis, yang ada dipikiranku Taejoon mungkin menemukan hal yang disukai Junghyun melalui foto-foto itu. Karena normalnya orang memotret hal yang mereka sukai, kan?"

 _Deg!_ Taehyung tersentak oleh perkataan Jungkook. Jungkook seolah melihat kekurangan dalam jalan cerita itu dan berusaha merombaknya. Cara berpikirnya tidak bisa Taehyun tebak. Ia melakukan improvisasi tanpa pikir panjang. Walau hanya satu scene, ia begitu detail melihat kekurangannya. Bahkan dengan idenya itu, ia bisa membuat drama ini menjadi lebih menarik dan realistis.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Taehyung datang ke sekolah atas panggilan kakeknya. Ia menyempatkan diri terlebih dahulu menemui Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Taehyung, kudengar kau berpasangan dengan Jungkook di drama, ya?" tanya Jimin begitu mereka bertemu.

Yoongi kontan menimpali, "Pasti akan menjadi drama yang bagus!"

"Apa kalian mengenalnya?" Taehyung balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja," keduanya otomatis mengangguk. "Kurasa semua orang di sekolah ini mengenal Jungkook." lanjut Yoongi.

"Bukannya dia itu aneh?" Taehyung mendengus pelan.

Jimin dan Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti. "Mungkin itulah kesan pertamanya. Tapi, Jungkook itu berhati mulia. Ia selalu peduli kepada sekitarnya," ucap Yoongi.

"Hah?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi sambil menautkan alisnya.

Yoongi bisa melihat keraguan di wajah Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum. "Jungkook punya caranya sendiri." Kata-kata Yoongi membuatnya tertegun.

"Jungkook!" suara ceria Jimin membuat Taehyung menoleh. Jungkook, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan lewat dengan sekotak Pocky di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Jimin _sunbae_ , Yoongi _sunbae_ ,..." ia terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung, "Taehyung _sunbae_." Sapaan Jungkook benar-benar tidak menunjukkan rasa antusias.

Jimin melihat Pocky yang dimakan Jungkook, "Makananmu masih tidak berubah, ya? Mau sampai kapan?"

"Sampai bosan," Jungkook menjawab singkat. Setelah itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara gigitan Pocky. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi _sunbaenim_." Jungkook menbungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan melewati ketiga senior nya itu.

"Sampai jumpa," ujar Jimin dan Yoongi. Taehyung sedari tadi hanya melipat tangannya dan memperhatikan Jungkook yang melewati mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadi..," tanpa salam pembuka, Taehyung sudah duduk di depan meja kakeknya. "Ada apa kakek memanggilku?"

Kakeknya hari ini memakai kostum kura-kura berwarna hijau. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana kesanmu terhadap Jeon Jungkook?"

"Mengapa kakek tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu?" tanyanya curiga. Selama ini kakeknya tidak pernah peduli pada lawan mainnya.

Kakeknya itu tertawa, "Karena, ini pertama kali kakek melihat seorang murid dari kelas E menjadi pemeran utama dan bersanding dengan cucu kebanggan kakek, terlebih lagi ia berada di ranking akhir."

"Bukannya kakek sendiri yang memasukkannya ke kelas E?" tanya Taehyung.

Tanpa diduga, kakeknya itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jeon Jungkook sendiri yang menginginkan masuk ke kelas E."

"Apa?" Taehyung tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya.

Kakeknya itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Taehyung. "Pertama kali melihat Jungkook mengikuti tes masuk, kakek sudah memutuskan akan memasukkannya ke kelas A. Saat kakek bertanya 'Kau mau masuk kelas apa?' ia tanpa ragu menjawab, 'Kelas E, dengan ranking seratus.' Bahkan dia menentukan rankingnya sendiri."

Taehyung menyadari ada hal yang ganjil. Ia memandang kakeknya itu, "Mengapa Kakek menuruti permintaannya? Kakek jelas tahu kemampuan yang ia miliki."

Kakek nya itu mendesah pelan. "Seandainya kakek tidak mendengar alasan nya, kakek mungkin akan memaksanya masuk kelas A."

"Alasan?"

"Ia menyukai sekolah ini. Tapi, satu-satunya hal yang ia benci adalah kelas berdasar ranking dan ia sendiri memutuskan untuk berada di kelas E." Kakeknya itu tersenyum, beliau tidak mungkin lupa dengan perkataan Jungkook. "Ia mengatakan, 'Masuk kelas terendah atau menjadi siswa dengan ranking terakhir sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk. Bahkan, pahlawan baru menang di akhir cerita.' Bagaimana? Ucapannya mengejutkan, kan?"

Kakeknya melanjutkan bicara, "Di profilnya, Jeon Jungkook menulis, ia benci dengan kata berhenti di tempat. Dari sana kakek bisa tahu bahwa itulah alasan ia tidak berniat berada di kelas A." Beliau tersenyum melihat sorot mata cucunya yang kelihatan terkejut. "Daripada mempertahankan apa yang sudah dicapai, Jeon Jungkook lebih memilih untuk berjuang dari kelas terendah."

Taehyung menghela napas. Sama sekali tak bisa mengikuti ataupun menerima penjelasan kakeknya barusan. Baginya, semua itu tidak masuk akal. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang Jungkook, Taehyung akhirnya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan. _Jeon Jungkook hanya sekedar orang aneh_.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, kakeknya itu ternyata terus memperhatikannya yang jelas sekali menunjukkan ekspresi tak peduli. Beliau lalu memamerkan senyuman khas misteriusnya. "Saran yang kakek katakan beberapa hari lalu, jangan sampai kau lupakan, oke?"

.

 _To Be Continued!_

.

.

Hai! Hello! Annyeong!

Yak, chapter 3 selesaaii!

Aku tau ini masih pendekk T.T Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih panjang muehehe. Makasih banyak yang udah nge-review. Kalian semua penyemangat terbaik! Jjang! Yang udah baca terima kasih jugaa.

Yak, sifat Jungkook nya udah mulai kebuka kaann. Chapter depan bakal lebih seru lagi nih!

See you!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Our Fate**_

.

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Namjoon

.

Chapter 4

.

 _Suara debaran jantung Taehyung tiba-tiba berjalan bergitu cepat. Debaran kali ini terasa jauh lebih keras dan begitu menyesakkan. Taehyung mendadak teringat kembali berbagai kejadian yang sudah ia alami bersama Jungkook. Semua tingkah laku dan ucapannya yang sering membuat orang bingung. Namun, Taehyung sekarang sudah memiliki jawaban atas semua rasa penasaran tersebut._

.

 _Begin!_

.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Taehyung bertemu dengan Jungkook di lokasi syuting hampir setiap hari. Dan, selama itu pula ia masih tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Setiap hari ada saja hal yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar Jungkook memandangnya penuh tanya. Ia pernah datang ke lokasi syuting dengan dengan rambut berantakan, ia juga pernah datang terlambat dengan lutut yang terluka, baju kotor terkena tanah, dan berbagai macam tingkah lain yang seharusnya tidak ditunjukkan oleh artis sepertinya. Setiap kali ditanya, jawaban Jungkook selalu tidak masuk akal. Seperti, ia baru diculik alien ditengah jalan, membantu Ultraman bertempur atau diajak berwisata oleh makhluk halus ke dunia mereka. Kru di lokasi syuting pun mulai memaklumi tingkah aneh Jungkook dan justru menjadikannya hiburan.

Tapi, Taehyung justru bingung bagaimana cara menghadapi Jungkook yang selalu membuatnya tak habis pikir. Taehyung semakin kesal dengan fakta bahwa jika di sekitar Jungkook, ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasa. Berhadapan dengan Jungkook, sifatnya perlahan-lahan berubah tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Hari ini untuk kesekian kali Taehyung menghela napas. Seperti biasa, Jungkook terlambat datang ke studio, kurang lebih satu jam. Namjoon tetap tidak marah dan justru tertawa bergitu mendengar alasannya terlambat. Tanpa ekspresi dan tidak lupa sekotak Pocky di tangan, Jungkook berkata bahwa ia baru saja bertemu rombongan turis asing dari negara Slovakia dan mengantarkan mereka jalan-jalan keliling Seoul.

'Mana ada orang bodoh yang mau percaya omongannya itu?' Taehyung mengeluh dalam hati.

.

.

.

Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit untuk beristirahat sebelum proses syuting kembali dimulai. Taehyung berjalan seorang diri menuju kamar mandi pria. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Ia mendengar suara ribut dari dalam. Taehyung kaget begitu mendapati Jungkook dengan segerombolan orang di dalam sana.

"Jangan ikut campur! Kami tidak ada urusan dengan mu!" seseorang diantara mereka yang rambutnya berwarna coklat membentak Jungkook dengan sangat keras. Sepertinya ia adalah pemimpin dari gerombolan yang berjumlah empat orang itu.

Mereka berempat lalu mendengus, tak mempedulikan Jungkook yang berdiri di depan mereka. Pemuda berambut coklat dan tiga teman lainnya kembali menoleh pada orang yang sejak tadi terpojok di samping wastafel.

"Minghao!" bentak salah satu diantara mereka. Pemuda yang duduk terpojok itu hanya bisa menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "Kau itu Cuma artis cadangan! Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil peran Jeonghan di saat ia tidak ada!" Salah satu teman si rambut coklat mencercanya.

"Tolong maafkan aku..." ia menutupi wajahnya, tak sekalipun berani memandang mereka.

"Tidak ada maaf!" Jeonghan, pemuda yang berambut coklat, mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menampar Minghao.

 _Byuur!_ Bersamaan dengan suara guyuran air, gerakan tangan Jeonghan terhenti di udara. Suasana mendadak sepi. Bahkan, Taehyung yang masih berada di depan pintu pun tak bisa menutupi kekagetannya.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Jeonghan dan teman-temannya yang sudah basah kuyup langsung berbalik menatap Jungkook berang. Wajar jika mereka marah sebab Jungkook lah yang baru saja menyiram mereka berempat dengan seember air ditangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu membersihkan sifat buruk kalian," tukas Jungkook tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jeonghan langsung naik pitam, ia mengepalkan tangan untuk memukul Jungkook. "Berani-berani nya..." Belum selesai ia berbicara, Jungkook sudah mengambil satu ember baru yang berisi air yang ada disampingnya.

"Hentikan!" Jeonghan dan ketiga anak buahnya sontak mundur beberapa langkah. Berusaha menghindari Jungkook yang ingin menyiram mereka lagi.

 _Byuur!_ Jeritan mereka mendadak terhenti. Semua mata membelalak lebar. Jungkook memang menyiram seember air, namun bukan diarahkan kepada Jeonghan dan ketiga temannya, tetapi malah kepada dirinya sendiri! Ia bahkan terlihat jauh lebih basah kuyup dibanding mereka.

"A..Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeonghan tergagap.

"Karena aku sudah berbuat buruk kepada kalian, aku juga harus membersihkan diriku." Jungkook lalu meletakkan ember kosong tersebut, kemudian menatap wajah-wajah bingung di depannya tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba Jungkook melebarkan kedua tangannya. "Sekarang kita sama-sama basah, mau berpelukan?"

Mereka semua termasuk Taehyung hanya bisa ternganga. Bingung. Heran.

"Dia sudah gila. Lebih baik kita pergi saja," ucap salah satu anak buah Jeonghan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, mereka semua sudah lari tunggang-langgang keluar dari kamar mandi.

 _Bruk!_ Jeonghan yang terburu-buru tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki berambut ungu pucat yang memang sejak tadi berada di depan situ.

"Kim Taehyung." Keempat pemuda itu langsung tertegun.

Ketakutan terlihat diwajah Jeonghan ketika ia melihat tatapan Taehyung yang dingin menusuk. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia dan teman-temannya langsung kabur dari situ tanpa berani menoleh lagi. Lari mereka cepat sekali, persis seperti tahanan yang dikejar-kejar polisi karena bari saja nekat kabur dari penjara.

"Ma..Maaf dan te..terima kasih," suara Minghao yang masih bergetar terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jungkook tak membalas ucapannya. Ia justru sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celana seragamnya sendiri, kemudian berjongkok di depan Minghao yang meneteskan air mata. Pelan-pelan menyentuh tangan kanan pemuda itu, dan meletakkan sebungkus permen di telapak tangannya. Minghao hanya bisa tertegun. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Karena menangis menghabiskan banyak energi, kau perlu makan makanan manis untuk mengembalikan energimu."

Taehyung yang sedari awal melihat hampir seluruh kejadian tersebut masih tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Jungkook tersenyum kepada Minghao. Senyum hangat yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Senyuman yang membuat Jungkook terlihat jauh lebih manis. "Ternyata ia bisa menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu."

 _Deg!_ Taehyung tiba-tiba tersentak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadaran atas debaran yang mendadak dirasakannya. Taehyung segera memutuskan untuk kembali ke studio. Seiring langkah kakinya, Taehyung justru semakin tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang dilakukan pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook itu.

" _Tapi Jungkook adalah pemuda yang berhati mulia. Ia selalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya."_

" _Jungkook punya caranya sendiri."_

Ia teringat ucapan Yoongi beberapa minggu lalu. Dan sekarang, Taehyung mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan tersebut.

Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Kali ini Taehyung menunjukkan ekspresi syok. _"Karena pandangan mata kita terbatas, biasanya kita cuma melihat apa yang ada di depan kita. Tapi, jangan pernah berhenti untuk melihat."_ Perkataan kakeknya itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang di kepalanya.

"Saran itu..., apa jangan-jangan tentang Jungkook?"

"Taehyung!" suara dibelakangnya langsung membuat Taehyung tersentak. "Mengapa kau berdiri di sini? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Namjoon menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kadang, apa hyung tidak merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Jeon Jungkook?" ia spontan mengucapkan kata-kata yang meruntuhkan seluruh ketidakpeduliannya selama ini.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Namjoon malah tertawa sangat keras. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Jungkook adalah penyebab utama kegelisahan seorang idola bernama Kim Taehyung. "Tak kusangka pemuda dingin sepertimu bisa memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu."

"Bu...Bukan maksudku ikut campur."

"Iya, iya. Tidak perlu gugup begitu. Rasa penasaranmu itu beralasan. Begitu juga depan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Meski terkesan serampangan dan tidak bisa dimengerti, tapi semua yang dilakukan Jungkook pasti ada alasannya." Begitu melihat pandangan penuh tanya Taehyung, Namjoon melanjutkan perkataannya. "Pertama kali aku bertemu Jungkook saat audisi, ia datang mengenakan baju training."

"Hah?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ketika aku bertanya apa alasannya, Jungkook menjawab ia baru saja bertemu dengan tukang sulap yang mengubah bajunya seperti itu. Meski awalnya aku juga mengira dia aneh, tapi begitu melihatnya berakting, aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memilihnya. Apalagi, saat aku alasan sebenarnya ia memakai baju itu, aku jadi harus mengakui Jungkook adalah anak yang sangat baik."

"Memang apa alasannya?"

"Seorang staf dari MTV sempat melihat Jungkook memakai baju yang manis untuk audisi. Tapi, tanpa sengaja Jungkook melihat seorang model menangis karena menumpahkan minuman ke bajunya sendiri. Sialnya, ia tidak punya baju ganti saat pemotretan akan segera dimulai," Namjoon lalu terkekeh seraya menatap Taehyung penuh arti, "Padahal ia sendiri masih harus mengikuti audisi, tapi tanpa pikir panjang, tiba-tiba ia memberikan baju yang dipakainya. Dan, sebagai ganti, manajer si model memberikan baju training cadangan dari staf."

"Ia benar-benar bodoh." Taehyung bergumam pelan. Antara bingung dan juga takjub. Di dunia _entertainment_ , membantu orang apalagi yang tidak dikenal dengan mengorbankan diri sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Mungkin Taehyung berpikiran sempit, tapi itulah kenyataan yang ia temui selama berada di dunia ini. Selain Jimin dan Yoongi, ia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu orang yang begitu tulus seperti Jungkook, apalagi sampai mengorbankan diri sendiri.

"Jungkook! Apa yang terjadi?" Namjoon terlihat syok. "Mengapa kau bisa basah kuyup begitu?"

Taehyung tidak ikut berkomentar. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan pemuda yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Saat perjalanan menuju kesini, ada peri-peri yang mengajakku bermain air di Planet Pururimpa, karena keasyikan tanpa sadar bajuku basah semua."

Namjoon tertawa mendengarnya. "Baiklah sekarang kau ganti banju dulu, ya."

Taehyung yang jelas tahu penyebab insiden di kamar mandi sungguh tak bisa berkata-kata. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat jengkel. Tiba-tiba ia mencekal pergelangan tangan Jungkook. "Namjoon _hyung_ , aku akan mengantarnya ke ruang ganti," tukas Taehyung dingin. Berusaha menutupi kemarahannya.

Taehyung menyeret pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. Namjoon yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya tertawa pelan. "Anak muda zaman sekarang memang penuh semangat."

.

.

.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu." Itu kalimat pertama Taehyung setelah sampai di depan ruang ganti.

Jungkook otomatis mengangguk karena ucapan Taehyung barusan terdengar seperti titah raja yang harus segera dilaksanakan. _Blam!_ Pemuda itu menutup pintu ruangan dari dalam.

Taehyung mendengus pelan seraya bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Ia benar-benar bingung pada sikapnya sendiri. Padahal, baru sebulan Taehyung mengenal pemuda itu, tapi ia jadi semakin peduli padanya. Dan, yang lebih mencengangkan, keputusan awal Taehyung untuk menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu ternyata tidak sekuat yang ia duga. Sedikit demi sedikit, entah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa menarik Taehyung sampai akhirnya ia tak sanggup untuk melepaskan pandangan lagi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Jungkook akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." ucapnya begitu melihat Taehyung yang masih berdiri di depan situ.

Taehyung tidak menanggapinya. Ia melayangkan pandangan pada rambut Jungkook yang masih basah. "Di dalam tidak ada handuk? Kau bisa masuk angin."

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ikut aku," Taehyung memerintahnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Jungkook untuk menjawab. Rasanya, laki-laki yang biasanya dingin itu terlihat semakin menyeramkan sekarang.

Begitu sampai di ruang tunggu, Taehyung langsung menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil handuk yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia membuka lipatan handuk tersebut dan meletakannya di atas kepala Jungkook. "Gerakanmu terlalu lambat, jika kau yang mengeringkan rambutmu sendiri, bisa-bisa rambutmu tidak akan kering sampai nanti malam," Taehyung berkata datar seraya mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih."

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Jungkook mungkin tidak menyadari, Taehyung yang kelihatan sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya ternyata merasa gugup dan berdebar. Taehyung sendiri tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia perbuat sekarang. Membantu mengeringkan rambut seseorang sama sekali belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, apalagi ia sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan tersebut. _Aku pasti sudah gila_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

Gerakan tangan Taehyung terhenti sesaat. Ia mendadak mengingat sesuatu. "Mengapa tadi kau tidak memberi tahu alasan yang sebenarnya?"

"Masalah apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura," Taehyung menjawab ketus. "Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi." Setelah merasa rambut Jungkook sudah cukup kering, Taehyung langsung menyingkirkan handuk dari atas kepala pemuda itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Mengapa orang-orang selalu bertanya alasanku melakukan sesuatu? Aku melakukan sesuatu karena aku suka dan memang ingin melakukannya." Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung tanpa ekspresi.

Taehyung membatu. Meski Jungkook menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang biasa, tapi ia bisa merasakan ekspresi sedih yang berusaha Jungkook tutupi. Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Maaf." Kata-kata itu keluar spontan dari bibir Taehyung.

"Eh?" Jungkook justru tersentak. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang belum pernah Taehyung lihat sebelumnya, "Mengapa _hyung_ minta maaf?"

Taehyung membalas tatapan mata coklat tersebut dengan serius, sebelum menjawab, "Barusan kau kelihatan sedih. Aku jadi merasa kau tidak suka aku menanyakan hal itu."

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Jungkook terkesiap. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu seseorang yang bisa dengan jelas memahami apa yang dirasakannya. Jungkook sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Taehyung yang baru saja dikenalnya ini bisa mengerti perasaannya meski ia tak mengatakan apa pun.

"Terima kasih," ujar Jungkook seraya tersenyum hangat.

Suara debaran jantung Taehyung tiba-tiba berjalan bergitu cepat. Debaran kali ini terasa jauh lebih keras dan begitu menyesakkan. Taehyung mendadak teringat kembali berbagai kejadian yang sudah ia alami bersama Jungkook. Semua tingkah laku dan ucapannya yang sering membuat orang bingung. Namun, Taehyung sekarang sudah memiliki jawaban atas semua rasa penasaran tersebut.

"Jungkook, apa pun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah memaksakan diri." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi serius.

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia masih diliputi perasaan takjub saat Taehyung menyentuh kepalanya dengan begitu lembut. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah memaksakan diri."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi tadi hanya salah satu contoh. Kau jelas memaksakan diri. Karena itu aku..." Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan malah beranjak dari kursi. Melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari-cari sesuatu. Tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah tas besar yang berada di sofa. Tanpa permisi, Taehyung langsung membuka tas yang penuh dengan Pocky tersebut.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Itu tasku." Jungkook yang baru sadar, ikut beranjak dan menghampirinya. Taehyung tak mempedulikannya. Ia tersenyum tipis begitu memegang sebuah ponsel yang berada di tangan kanannya. Langsung saja laki-laki berambut ungu pucat itu menekan-nekan tombol nomor yang ada di ponsel tersebut. Setelah terdengar nada dering ponselnya sendiri, ia tersenyum puas.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu." Taehyung mengembalikan ponsel Jungkook. Ia bahkan meletakkan ponsel tersebut di atas telapak tangan Jungkook dengan wajah _innocent_. "Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi aku."

Jungkook yang bingung dengan sikap Taehyung hanya menatapnya datar. "Untuk apa? Sungguh merepotkan," tukasnya singkat. Ia lalu mengambil satu kotak Pocky baru dari dalam tasnya.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Jungkook. Taehyung mulai memahami setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook melalui sudut pandang yang berbeda.

"Kau tidak mau merepotkan aku. Itu maksudmu," tukas Taehyung tanpa ragu. Ia lalu mengembangkan senyum hangat.

Jungkook berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Detak jantungnya berhenti sedetik. Ia terkesima, sama sekali tidak menyangka Taehyung bisa begitu mengerti dirinya. Padahal, orang tuanya pun masih sering bingung pada sikapnya yang sering mereka anggap aneh.

"Taehyung _hyung_ adalah orang yang sangat baik," ujar Jungkook spontan, "Hangat dan penuh perhatian."

"Ka..kau salah, Jungkook!" Taehyung gelagapan, wajahnya seketika memerah karena malu. Selama ini tidak ada satu orang pun, apalagi orang yang baru ia kenal berkata begitu kepadanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Kalau _hyung_ bukan orang yang baik, lantas kenapa _hyung_ sampai mau merepotkan dirimu sendiri untuk membantuku?" Pertanyaan Jungkook yang terdengar begitu polos langsung menyentak Taehyung.

"Itu...," Taehyung bingung menjawab. Tanpa bisa ditahan jantungnya kembali berdebar saat mata Jungkook tetap tak beralih darinya. Ia berusaha keras berpikir, sampai akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah ide, yang sama sekali bukan kata hatinya yang sebenarnya. "Itu karena kau selalu datang terlambat. Gara-gara kau, jadwal syuting kita jadi berantakan. Aku hanya melakukannya karena itu. Makanya, jangan salah paham."

"Oh, benar juga," Jungkook manggut-manggut. Ia percaya begitu saja. "Maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkan." Ia berdiri lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Taehyung tak mengira reaksi seperti ini yang ditunjukkan Jungkook. Perasaanya jadi tidak enak sendiri, "Sudah hentikan. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Maksudku bukan..."

"Taehyung, Jungkook." Suara di depan pintu memutus ucapan Taehyung. "Kebetulan kalian berdua sudah di sini. Segera bersiap, ya. Syuting akan dimulai lagi."

Taehyung serta Jungkook menganggukkan kepala seraya beranjak dari sofa. Jungkook tidak terlalu memikirkan percakapan mereka berdua barusan, sebaliknya, Taehyung justru tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ia diam-diam melihat Jungkook yang sudah berjalan di depannya, namun ekspresi laki-laki itu sama sekali tak terbaca.

.

 _To Be Continued!_

.

.

Hai! Hello! Annyeong!

End of chapter 4!

Udah mulai ngerti kan sama sifat Jungkook. Jungkook yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung miliknya TaeTae. Karena semua yang kita lakukan pasti ada alasannya kan? Wkwk. Aku pinjem Jeonghan sama Minghao yaa, sebentar aja kok.

Aku minta maaf ya kalau masih banyak typooo T.T makasih banyak yang udah ngingetin ugh love you mwah mwah. Jangan sungkan-sungkan ngasih kritik dan saran sama ngingetin kalau ada typo, karena aku butuh ituu hehehe.

Ps:aku bener-bener minta maaf karena telat update huhu T.T


	5. Chapter 5

_**Our Fate**_

.

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

.

Chapter 5

.

 _Kali ini, Jungkook benar-benar takjub. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung bisa tahu tentang hal yang sama sekali tak pernah ia katakan pada siapa pun. Lebih dari itu, Taehyung bahkan begitu memahaminya. Perasaan Jungkook tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa haru, ia juga mulai merasakan sebuah debaran saat Taehyung menyentuh wajahnya._

.

 _Begin!_

.

"Selamat sore, Jeon Jungkook-ssi." Pak Kepala sekolah yang hari ini berpakaian seperti profesor berhidung super besar yang ada di kartun Astro Boy, tiba-tiba memanggil Jungkook tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. "Silahkan duduk."

Jungkook membungkukkan kepala sopan, lalu duduk di depannya.

Kepala sekolah berdehem sekali. "Jungkook-ssi, ada tawaran untukmu, menjadi model di _music video_ salah satu penyanyi muda yang...," Beliau lalu berhenti sejenak untuk membaca tulisan dalam kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. "Sekarang sepertinya cukup populer. Namanya Kim Yugyeom. Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk sekali. Dulu saat ia masih SMP, ia dan Yugyeom pernah bekerja sama sebagai sepasang model di sebuah majalah remaja.

"Bagus!" Jungkook mengangguk lagi dengan sopan.

Pak Kepala sekolah lalu diam, menatap Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Ia terkaget-kaget karena Jungkook yang ia tatap balas menatapnya tanpa rasa takut atau sungkan seperti orang lain, yang biasanya merasa segan untuk bertatapan lama-lama dengannya. Keheningan yang begitu lama pun sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Jungkook.

Pak Kepala sekolah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Sejak awal bertemu, Jeon Jungkook memang menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda, yang bagi kebanyakan orang, perbedaan itu pasti dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang aneh. Wajah yang benar-benar irit ekspresi memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Karena itu, saat ia berakting, tidak mengherankan bila semua orang terkejut. Ia seolah-olah memiliki dua kepribadian. Begitu mengesankan.

Masih jelas diingatannya, Jungkook merupakan satu-satunya siswa di sekolahnya yang sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi kaget saat melihat dandannya yang aneh. Bukan hanya tidak kaget, Jungkook bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, seolah menganggap semua itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Jungkook-ssi, aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu. Pada kenyataannya, diperlukan alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu. Tanpa alasan, perasaan suka itu berarti hanya sesuatu yang semu, dangkal, dan...," Beliau menggantung ucapannya sejenak, lalu tersenyum dengan sangat licik, "Sama sekali tidak menarik."

Jungkook sedikit memiringkan kepala mengamati ekspresi wajah Kepala sekolah nya itu sambil berpikir keras, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya.

Kepala sekolah tiba-tiba berbicara, "Oh iya, kau sudah boleh keluar." Sepertinya memang tidak ada niat untuk menunggu tanggapannya. Jungkook yang diusir secara halus pun akhirnya bergegas, meski ia masih penasaran pada ucapan sang kepala sekolah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, Pak Kepala sekolah ternyata masih sempat tersenyum kecil ketika memperhatikan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Syuting 'Our Fate' episode tujuh di mulai hari ini. Tapi, Jungkook masih belum keliatan batang hidungnya. Padahal, seharusnya ia sudah berada di studio sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu. Sang manajer pun hanya bisa meminta maaf pada para kru, yang sepertinya juga tidak terlalu kaget lagi. Jungkook yang terkesan tidak bertanggung jawab itu tetap tak membuat para kru marah padanya. Alasannya, bukan karena ia di istimewakan, namun itu semua berkat usaha keras pemuda itu dalam berakting. Jungkook selalu menunjukkan keseriusannya, sampai-sampai bila ia benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi karakter yang dimainkannya, Jungkook biasanya cuma melakukan satu kali _take_ atau bahkan melakukan improvisasi tak terduga di depan kamera.

Taehyung yang memiliki jadwal syuting sebelum Jungkook sudah berada di sana sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Hanya tinggal beberapa adegan yang memerlukan mereka berdua syuting dalam satu _scene_ untuk episode ini. Bolak-balik ia melihat jam tangannya, Jungkook sudah terlambat lebih dari empat puluh lima menit. Terkadang, Taehyung juga merasa kasihan pada manajernya Jungkook yang cuma bisa pasrah pada tingkah aneh anak asuhnya yang sering kabur atau menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat." Sebuah suara terdengar di depan pintu studio. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala pada setiap kru yang langsung menanggapinya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Mengapa kamu datang telat?" seorang kamerawan langsung bertanya kepada Jungkook. Nadanya terdengar sangat penasaran. Entah karena apa, para kru lain pun sepertinya terlihat antusias dan ikut-ikutan menunggu jawaban Jungkook.

Taehyung yang juga berada di sana pun hanya memandang wajah-wajah di sekitarnya dalam ekspresi heran. Bagaimana tidak heran? Sepertinya para kru terlihat begitu senang, meski Jungkook jelas-jelas terlambat! Ditambah lagi, semua orang langsung berkumpul di sekitar pemuda itu dan menanyakan alasan keterlambatannya dengan wajah penuh semangat. Aneh sekali.

"Hari ini...," Jungkook mengawali ucapannya. Orang-orang semakin mendekat, memasang telinga baik-baik. Seperti menunggu sebuah keputusan penting. "Aku dikejar-kejar oleh hantu bermulut robek di taman yang aku lewati. Jadi, aku bersembunyi dulu sampai ia pergi dan mencari korban lain."

"Hahaha..." Tawa dan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah memenuhi studio.

"Padahal, ini masih pagi, tapi kau sudah bertemu hantu!"

"Hebat sekali!"

Walaupun orang-orang menjadikannya candaan, dan tertawa penuh kenikmatan, namun Jungkook tetap memasang wajah datar sambil terus mengunyah stik Pocky di tangannya.

"Mungkin, hantu itu tertarik pada makanan yang kubawa," ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu tenang dan serius. Seolah-olah, baru saja mengungkapkan sebuah fenomena gaib di sebuah acara berita.

Tawa pun kembali meledak, bahkan beberapa staf produksi sampai menepuk-nepuk perutnya karena kebanyakan tertawa. Meski Jungkook terlihat bagaikan robot, tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sering kali membuat orang terbahak. Pemuda itu seperti memiliki sifat alami yang unik tetapi sekaligus menjadikannya sosok yang begitu berkarakter. Para staf pun jadi sering terhibur olehnya. Apa lagi, kebaikan Jungkook sanggup membuat mereka jatuh hati. Terkadang, bisa saja ia diam-diam membantu membawakan barang bila melihat staf perlengkapan sedang sibuk. Kebaikan-kebaikan kecil yang mungkin tidak begitu terlihat, namun bila diperhatikan lagi, biasanya hal-hal seperti itu justru tidak akan repot-repot dilakukan oleh seorang artis.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi cuma jadi penonton di tengah keramaian, memilih untuk pindah ke tempat yang jauh lebih sepi. Entah mengapa, ia jadi merasa sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Bodoh sekali! Untuk apa tadi aku sempat mencemaskan dia. Toh, ia sudah biasa datang terlambat."

Saat ia masih sibuk bicara pada dirinya sendiri, Taehyung tak menyadari bahwa Jungkook ternyata sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, memperhatikan punggung laki-laki itu dalam diam.

"Taehyung," panggil Jungkook sambil mengunyah Pocky nya.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak. Tapi, tak langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Ia justru menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

"Ap..." ucapan Taehyung mendadak terputus karena tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang manis memenuhi mulutnya. Laki-laki itu sontak tersedak, dan langsung menarik keluar stik rasa coklat tersebut dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taehyung membentak Jungkook. Apa yang dilakukan Jungkook barusan benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Apalagi, sekarang ia jadi berdebar-debar sendiri saat mengetahui bahwa Jungkook sengaja menyuapinya. Perasaan gugup yang susah dikendalikan memang terkadang membuat laki-laki yang biasanya _cool_ itu bingung harus berbuat apa, dan akhirnya tanpa sadar malah membuatnya menjadi seorang pemarah.

"Taehyung _hyung_ kelihatan tidak bersemangat," jawab Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Ia bahkan tak merasa terganggu saat Taehyung jelas-jelas membentaknya. "Kupikir, Pocky bisa membantumu."

"Hah?" Taehyung sempat tertegun. Perkatan Jungkook memang aneh dan kadang sulit untuk dipahami. _Apa ia melakukan ini untuk menghiburku?_ Laki-laki itu kemudian serius menatap Jungkook, mempelajari ekspresi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung tak bisa lagi menahan senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya sambil menyentuh kepala Jungkook perlahan-lahan. "Habiskan makananmu sebelum kita syuting."

Jungkook berhenti mengunyah. Meski ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, namun sentuhan hangat di atas kepalanya tiba-tiba saja membuat hatinya terasa begitu nyaman. Dan, tanpa diduga-duga, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan Jungkook pada orang lain.

 _Deg!_ Sedetik setelah ia melihat ekspresi manis yang diperlihatkan Jungkook padanya, jantung Taehyung berdetak begitu cepat.

 _Mengapa aku jadi sering berdebar-debar? Aneh. Ada apa dengan diriku?_ Taehyung jadi terkejut sendiri pada apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. Ia pun sontak menggeleng keras. _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku mengalami perasaan seperti ini lagi!_

.

.

.

"Hahaha." Suara tawa yang begitu panjang dan memekakkan telinga terdengar di seberang.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu?" Taehyung terlihat kesal pada seseorang yang baru saja ia telepon.

"Karena ini benar-benar kabar yang menakjubkan." Jimin masih terlihat tak percaya setelah mendengar semua keluh kesah Taehyung tentang Jungkook. "Jadi, apa sekarang kau siap mendengar apa pendapatku?"

Taehyung malas-malasan menjawab, "Ya. Jadi, apa pendapatmu?"

"Tentu saja berarti kau menyukainya, kan?"

Taehyung langsung menahan napas. Ia terpaku di tempat. Tak sanggup untuk menanggapi ucapan entang yang baru saja diungkapkan sahabatnya.

"Hei, Taehyung-ah, kau masih hidup, kan?" Jimin kembali tertawa. Ada nada heran dalam kalimatnya. "Mengapa setiap kali kau jatuh cinta, selalu aku yang harus menyadarkanmu? Benar-benar orang yang tidak peka dan tidak jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, tetap tidak berubah."

Taehyung tersentak. Terkadang, ia masih bisa merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya yang sangat _easy going_ itu. Dengan santai Jimin bisa saja mengungkit kembali kisah cinta segitiga antara Jimin, Yoongi, dan juga dirinya dulu. Tapi mau tidak mau, Taehyung jadi merasa bersyukur. Jimin adalah orang yang berpikiran terbuka dan membuat orang nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

"Aku sendiri heran melihatmu, Jimin-ah. Mengapa kau bisa seringan itu mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Taehyung, kau benar-benar lemah dalam masalah percintaan." Jimin langsung menyimpulkan, "Yang rumit justru jalan pikiranmu. Menyukai seseorang itu bukan tindakan kriminal. Kalau kau menyukainya, jangan cuma diam saja."

Taehyung terdiam. Merenungkan setiap perkataan Jimin selama beberapa saat. Kali ini rasanya berbeda dengan dulu. Ketika ia dan Jimin berusaha untuk merebut perhatian Yoongi, Taehyung tidak pernah merasa susah untuk berkomunikasi karena mudah baginya mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Yoongi.

Namun, tanpa Taehyung sadari, perlahan-lahan semua telah berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekarang, rasanya tiada hari tanpa memikirkan Jungkook. Pemuda yang jarang sekali mengekspresikan perasaan, selalu terlihat tanpa emosi. Pemuda aneh, tapi juga sangat tulus dan sanggup menarik perhatiannya. Gara-gara pemuda itu juga, Taehyung sadar bahwa perasaan suka pada cinta pertamanya benar-benar sudah menjadi masa lalu, yang hanya cukup untuk dikenang.

Namun, sebagai gantinya, sekarang perasaan dan pikiran Taehyung telah dikuasai oleh pemuda itu sepenuhnya. Perasaan yang tumbuh entah sejak kapan, dan ternyata semakin tak tertahankan. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Taehyung harus mengakui, ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi," Taehyung membalas sapaan para kru di studio. Ia masih belum melihat sosok Jungkook di sana. Tidak begitu mengherankan lagi, karena memang hampir setiap hari pemuda itu datang terlambat. Kalau memikirkan tindakan Jungkook yang sering nekat dan ceroboh, sekarang Taehyung jadi tidak bisa tenang.

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung _hyung_." Tiba-tiba saja, Jungkook sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Menyapa tanpa ekspresi, tak lupa ditemani sekotak Pocky di tangan.

"Tumben sekali kau datang tepat waktu dan..." Taehyung berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan pakaiannya. "Tidak berantakan seperti biasanya."

" _Hyung_ bilang, kalau aku terlambat, itu bisa merepotkan Taehyung _hyung_ dan semua orang. Aku jadi berangkat pagi-pagi dengan penuh persiapan."

"Hah?" Taehyung otomatis menghela napas berat. Ia mengeluh dalam hati, _Sekarang ia malah semakin salah paham._

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Ia sontak mengalihkan pikirannya saat melihat plastik yang dibawa Jungkook. Meski tidak begitu kelihatan, tapi ia jelas melihat tumpukan baju kotor di dalam situ.

"Kau bilang berangkat dengan penuh persiapan, apa itu maksudnya? Kau melakukan sesuatu sampai harus berganti baju?"

"Aku tadi bertemu kelompok sirkus..."

"Hentikan." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook dengan nada memerintah. "Tidak perlu membuat alasan yang aneh. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Tapi, aku sudah pernah bilang kan, jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Jungkook langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah karena membohongi Taehyung yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak kecil itu menangis," gumamnya lirih.

Taehyung langsung tersenyum tipis, sedikit terkesima. Akhirnya, ia merasa Jungkook mulai bisa terbuka kepadanya. Meski cuma sedikit, tapi ia sekarang tahu, Jungkook pasti baru saja menolong seseorang saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini.

"Aku mengerti," Taehyung dengan lembut menyentuh kepala Jungkook. Hanya sesaat, tetapi Jungkook bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di atas kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan makan makanan seperti ini terus?" Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat kotak Pocky. Meski banyak orang yang sudah menyerah untuk memperingatkan kebiasaan makan Jungkook yang tidak sehat, tapi Taehyung tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu begitu saja.

"Walaupun kau pernah bilang tidak suka makan, tapi kebiasaanmu ini bisa merusak tubuhmu sendiri."

"Taehyung seperti Ibu," Jungkook spontan berkomentar. Ia lalu mengambil kembali sebatang Pocky dan menggigitnya tanpa menyadari perasaan terguncang laki-laki yang masih bisa memasang wajah _cool_ di depannya itu.

 _Sekarang posisiku malah jadi Ibu?_ Batin Taehyung miris.

"Jungkook, bagaimanapun bencinya kau pada makanan berat, tapi itu semua sangat berguna..."

"Aku bukannya benci," sela Jungkook, namun suaranya terdengar ragu. "Aku hanya tidak suka makan di meja."

"Apa maksudmu tidak suka makan di me...?" Mendadak saja Taehyung berhenti bertanya. Dulu, saat ia membaca profil Jungkook yang diberikan kakeknya, ia seperti diingatkan lagi oleh sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan masalah ini.

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook. "Apa kau tinggal sendirian?" tanyanya, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa informasi yang didapatkannya itu tidak salah.

Jungkook langsung mengangguk. "Iya, Ayah dan Ibu tinggal di luar negeri sejak aku masuk SMP."

"Jadi, kau sudah tinggal sendirian sejak empat tahun lalu?"

Meski Jungkook sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Taehyung, ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban sambil terus menggigit stik Pocky.

Setelah mendapat kepastian itu, Taehyung tidak bisa mengenyahkan apa yang sejak tadi sudah ada di pikirannya. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia bisa mengetahui alasan Jungkook tidak suka makan. Kedengarannya mungkin aneh, tapi Taehyung bisa memahami perasaan Jungkook.

"Masih ada waktu." Taehyung melihat jam di tangannya, lalu detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah memegang salu satu pergelangan tangan Jungkook. "Ikut aku sekarang."

"Ke mana?" Jungkook masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kau harus menemaniku makan."

Setelah perkataan Taehyung yang terdengar seperti perintah komandan, laki-laki itu langsung menyeret Jungkook keluar dari dalam studio menuju kafetaria di lantai bawah.

.

.

.

"Mengapa diam saja? Ayo, dimakan." Perintah Taehyung begitu mereka selesai memesan makanan, dan duduk di salah satu meja. Tanpa bertanya pada Jungkook, Taehyung langsung memesan dua paket menu lengkap untuk mereka berdua.

Jungkook yang hanya bisa bengong, akhirnya pasrah saja. "Selamat makan," ucapnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan, lalu mengambil sumpit yang ada di depannya.

Taehyung cukup terkejut. Meski Jungkook tidak pernah makan di meja makan, pemuda itu tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat makan. Bahkan, ia bisa memegang sumpitnya dengan baik.

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan seperti ini." untuk pertama kali Jungkook membuka suara. Setelah suapan pertama, tiba-tiba tetesan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia sendiri kaget. Tapi, cepat-cepat Jungkook menghapus air matanya, berusaha jangan sampai Taehyung melihatnya menangis.

Tapi, gerakannya langsung tertahan. Taehyung ternyata sudah lebih dulu memegang tangannya. Dengan berhati-hati, ia menyentuh wajah Jungkook, menggantikan Jungkook menghapus air matanya.

Jungkook yang tidak biasa menunjukkan perasaan pada orang lain pun buru-buru menghindari tatapan mata Taehyung. Ia merasa sangat kikuk. "Maaf."

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak suka makan di meja seorang diri. Karena itu kau lebih memilih untuk tidak makan sama sekali." Taehyung bukan hanya menebak. Ia seperti mengetahui dengan jelas perasaan Jungkook.

Kali ini, Jungkook benar-benar takjub. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung bisa tahu tentang hal yang sama sekali tak pernah ia katakan pada siapa pun. Lebih dari itu, Taehyung bahkan begitu memahaminya. Perasaan Jungkook tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa haru, ia juga mulai merasakan sebuah debaran saat Taehyung menyentuh wajahnya.

"Makan seorang diri memang tidak menyenangkan." Perkataan Taehyung membuyarkan pikirannya.

Begitu lama Jungkook terdiam, sebelum ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya. _Hyung_ benar."

"Karena itu aku akan selalu menemanimu."

Perkataan tersebut sontak membuat Jungkook berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Ia tertegun saat menatap kedua mata Taehyung. Benar-benar tidak menyangka pada apa yang baru saja Taehyung ucapkan padanya. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Seperti apa yang kubilang," Taehyung sepenuhnya memandang Jungkook yang terlihat bingung. "Sesibuk apa pun, waktu makan, aku akan menemanimu."

"Tapi, kita kan tidak bisa bertemu setiap hari. Beberapa hari lagi, jadwal syuting kita bersama juga akan berakhir. Kita pasti akan jarang bertemu."

"Kau lupa ya kalau aku senior di sekolahmua? Saat berada di sekolah, aku juga akan menemanimu."

"Tapi..." Jungkook kehabisan kata-kata. Ia benar-benar merasa Taehyung sudah terlalu baik kepadanya. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia bahagia. Namun, tetap saja Jungkook merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan perhatian sebesar itu dari Taehyung. "Mengapa _hyung_ mau melakukan sejauh ini untukku?"

Taehyung tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru tersenyum tipis. Lelaki berambut ungu pucat itu pun kadang masih tak percaya dengan sikapnya sendiri. Padahal, ia sendiri yang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mau berurusan dengan Jungkook, tapi ternyata, sekarang semuanya justru terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kalau menurutmu sendiri mengapa?" akhirnya, Taehyung malah balik bertanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook otomatis menjawab, "Karena Taehyung _hyung_ orang yang baik."

"Hahaha..." Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa sarkastis berusaha menutupi perasaan kesalnya. "Aku hanya baik kepadamu," gumamnya pelan.

Jungkook yang tidak jelas mendengar suara Taehyung langsung mengerutkan kening. " _Hyung_ , barusan bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Taehyung buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, lalu berkata dengan nada memerintah, "Ayo, lanjutkan makananmu. Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya!"

.

 _To Be Continued!_

.

.

Hai! Hello! Annyeong!

Udah nyampe chapter 5 aja nih itu artinya...fanfic ini akan segera berakhir T.T

Gimana? Gimana? Makin kesini makin seru kan? Atau engga? Ehehe. Makasih yang udah membaca fanfic yang tidak seberapa ini. Dan yang comment, you're the real MVP! Love you so much! Aku tahu fanfic ini masih banyak kurang nya jadi, terima kasih banyak yang udah nunjukkin dimana kesalahan ku, aku akan memperbaikinya, jangan lupa tunjukkin kesalahanku lagi ya kalau ada salah, jangan sungkan, okay? Kay? Kay? Sekali lagi LOVE YOU!

See you braddah and sistah/ditimpukkin/


	6. Chapter 6

_**Our Fate**_

.

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Yugyeom

Kim Namjoon

Jung Hoseok

.

Chapter 6

.

 _Detik demi detik berlalu dengan suasana tegang. Jungkook hanya berkedip beberapa kali, belum juga menjawab. Ungkapan perasaan Taehyung seolah berputar-putar dikepalanya. Begitu mengejutkan, sampai-sampai suaranya tak keluar sama sekali. Perasaannya jadi kacau. Berdebar sangat keras. Dan, tiba-tiba perasaan bahagia yang belum pernah dirasakannya timbul begitu saja. Aneh, sungguh aneh!_

.

 _Begin!_

.

Hubungan baik antara Taehyung dan Jungkook di lokasi syuting sudah menjadi buah bibir di kalangan para staf. Taehyung yang dingin serta Jungkook yang tanpa emosi seperti paduan yang terasa kaku, aneh, dan mengejutkan bagi mereka. Setelah melihat interaksi keduanya, para staf jadi bisa merasakan keduanya benar-benar cocok. Tidak hanya saat berakting, di luar itu mereka juga terlihat serasi.

Taehyung menjadi lebih sering tersenyum. Ia berubah menjadi sosok yang perhatian dan hangat. Tapi, tentu saja semua itu hanya bisa dilihat saat ia berada di samping Jungkook. Sementara, Jungkook yang tanpa emosi tetap tidak berubah. Namun, berkat Taehyung, ia jadi sering menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi dan mulai bisa menunjukkan senyumnya pada orang lain.

"Hari ini adalah syuting terakhir kita. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian semua. Dan, mari kita berpesta!" seru Namjoon. Ia lalu menyalami seluruh pemain drama "Our Fate" dengan senyum merekah.

"Jungkook, kemarilah." Namjoon memanggil pemuda itu. Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Taehyung langsung mengangguk, lantas berjalan mendekati sang sutradara yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Taehyung masih tak bergerak, tetapi pandangan matanya tetap mengikuti gerak-gerik Jungkook yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan sang sutradara. Jungkook lalu tersenyum saat menerima hadiah dari Namjoon. Taehyung yang memang terfokus pada Jungkook, tidak menyadari seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya yang juga tengah menatap Jungkook.

"Jungkook memang paling manis saat tersenyum. Iya, kan, Taehyung-ah?" tukas Hoseok seraya menepuk pundak Taehyung. Hoseok merupakan pemain pendukung dalam drama "Our Fate", dan merupakan rival Taejoon dalam memperebutkan Junghyun.

Taehyung tak menanggapi ucapan Hoseok sama sekali. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya memandang laki-laki itu dalam diam. Tajam. Menusuk.

Mau tidak mau, Hoseok spontan menjauhkan diri. "Ma..maaf." Ia merasa ketakutan dan tanpa sadar meminta maaf, meski ia sendiri juga tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya, sampai-sampai idola top itu memandangnya seperti penjahat yang siap dibunuh.

Taehyung tak mempedulikan ketakutan yang terlihat sangat jelas di wajah Hoseok. Ia kembali memperhatikan Jungkook dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun yang tahu bahwa hatinya bergemuruh menahan amarah. Ia sadar, Jungkook memang sangat manis. Dalam keadaan diam saja, ia sudah terlihat manis dengan mata cokelat nya yang berkilau. Apalagi kalau tersenyum, ia menjadi jauh lebih manis. Mungkin, hanya orang-orang yang tidak memiliki mata normal yang tidak menganggap senyum Jungkook sangat indah. Karena itu pula, akhir-akhir ini, Taehyung jadi serba salah dan uring-uringan. Sekarang, banyak sekali orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mulai berani mendekati Jungkook. Ironisnya, Jungkook tidak menolah. Meski kalau boleh dibilang tidak juga memperhatikan mereka secara khusus.

Kecemburuan yang mati-matian Taehyung tutupi agar tidak ada satu pun orang yang sadar adalah keahliannya. Ia pura-pura tenang dan berusaha bersikap professional sebagai lawan main sekaligus _sunbae_ yang baik bagi Jungkook. Tidak mau terlihat kekanak-kanakkan mungkin adalah penyebab utama baginya untuk menahan perasaan. Apalagi, saat ini, Jungkook selalu menganggap Taehyung sebagai orang baik. Atau, kalau mau dibuat lebih mengenaskan, ia bahkan menganggap Taehyung seperti seorang ibu.

Sekarang, Taehyung sangat sulit untuk melakukan sesuatu. Rasanya, menyatakan cinta di dalam drama begitu mudah dilakukan, tapi kenyataannya ternyata tidak segampang itu. Mengikuti saran Jimin yang terkesan mudah juga tidak bisa ia lakukan. Taehyung adalah orang yang lemah dalam masalah seperti ini. itu jelas tidak bisa dihindari.

"Taehyung-ah, mengapa bengong sendirian?" Suara Namjoon mengagetkannya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Taehyung sekenanya. Tak mungkin bila ia menceritakan masalahnya pada sutradara itu. Bisa-bisa ia malah jadi bahan tertawaan. Taehyung lalu melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Namun, ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya dalam lautan orang-orang yang sedang berpesta di sana.

"Di mana Jungkook?"

"Ia tadi keluar. Kau tahu penyanyi bernama Yugyeom? Tadi laki-laki itu yang memanggilnya. Seingatku, Jungkook pernah menjadi model untuk MV-nya."

Perasaan kesal dan cemas kembali memenuhi hati Taehyung. Sayangnya, dengan posisi Taehyung sekarang, ia sama seklai tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang Jungkook. Tapi, tetap saja, perasaan cemburu itu tetap tak terelakkan. Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras-keras.

"Taehyung-ah, kau mengerikan!" Namjoon menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan yang dibuat-buat, "Wajahmu seperti siap membunuh orang saja. Hahaha."

Kim Namjoon sama sekali tak bodoh. Meski Taehyung tak mengatakan apa pun, tapi ia bisa mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Wajar karena Namjoon sudah mengenal Taehyung sejak ia memulai debutnya di dunia artis beberapa tahun silam.

"Ini adalah hari terakhir kita syuting. Mungkin setelah ini, kau akan susah untuk bertemu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau jujur saja dengan perasaanmu itu?" Namjoon lalu tersenyum penuh arti, "Daripada kau menyesal nantinya."

.

.

.

Saat ini, ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Taehyung sudah berlari keluar dari dalam studio dengan satu tujuan. Bertemu Jungkook sekarang juga. Sepertinya ini sudah benar-benar takdir bahwa Taehyung diharuskan selalu dalam keadaan berlari, panik, atau terburu-buru saat mencari Jungkook. Dia memang merepotkan! Rutuk Taehyung dalam hati.

Di lain tempat, Yugyeom terlihat menggiring Jungkook untuk mengikutinya menuju lantai lima belas. Di sana adalah tempat yang paling jarang dilewati orang karena berada di dekat gudang perlengkapan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook tanpa keantusiasan sama sekali.

"Jungkook, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang lebih bahagia?" Yugyeom memamerkan senyum mematikannya. "Aku jauh-jauh datang ke studio tempatmu syuting hanya untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Terima kasih." Jungkook berkata singkat.

Jelas bahwa senyuman dan rayuan Yugyeom itu tidak mempan terhadapnya.

Yugyeom masih bisa tersenyum kecil. "Oh, ya, Jungkook, kudengar kau dekat dengan Kim Taehyung, ya?"

"Lalu mengapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, aku heran saja. Bagaimana bisa pemuda manis sepertimu bergaul dengan pemuda sadis dan dingin sepertinya. Ia sama sekali tidak cocok buatmu."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, kemudian memandang Yugyeom tanpa eksresi. "Kau pasti salah orang. Itu pasti Kim Taehyung yang lain."

"Hah?" Yugyeom memasang ekspresi bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Taehyung _hyung_ yang kukenal bukan orang seperti itu. Taehyung _hyung_ yang kukenal adalah orang baik."

"Taehyung _hyung_? Jadi, kau sudah sedekat itu dengannya?" Yugyeom mendengus penuh ejekan. "Kau itu polos atau bodoh, sih? Ia pasti cuma pura-pura saja di depanmu."

Setelah ucapan itu, tiba-tiba Jungkook melempar sekotak Pocky yang ia pegang tepat ke wajah Yugyeom. Sama sekali tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yugyeom langsung shock. Ia benar-benar kaget. Selang berapa lama, ekspresi wajahnya berubah bengis. "Apa-apaan kau?!" Dengan kasar, tiba-tiba ia mencekal kedua tangan Jungkook dan mendorongnya ke tembok yang berada di belakang pemuda itu. "Aku sudah berusaha baik padamu, tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Ini penghinaan!"

Yugyeom mencengkeram kedua tangan Jungkook lebih keras sampai ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "Hah, ternyata kau lemah sekali."

"Le...lepaskan." suara Jungkook bergetar.

"Tidak akan." Yugyeom lalu menyeringai lebar, terlihat menikmati ketakutan Jungkook. "Semakin kau berontak, aku jadi semakin semangat."

Perlahan-lahan, Yugyeom menekan tubuhnya sampai Jungkook merasa terjepit. Wajah Yugyeom yang begitu dekat membuat Jungkook menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. "To...tolong," gumamnya lirih.

 _Brak!_ Bersamaan dengan suara itu, tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan sebuah tangan besar merangkul pundaknya.

Saat Jungkook membuka mata, ia langsung tertegun. Taehyung sudah berada di sebelahnya. Memeluknya begitu erat. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, ketakutannya perlahan-lahan mulai berkurang. Ia begitu lega saat melihat Taehyung di sana.

"Aduh..." Yugyeom merintih kesakitan. Ia terjerembab keras saat Taehyung mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Ia pun langsung bangkit berdiri dengan wajah memerah, antara malu dan marah.

"Kim Taehyung!" ia menggeram penuh kebencian. Pribadi Yugyeom yang santai dan narsis pun secara mengejutkan berubah. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

"Urusanmu?" Taehyung mendengus, "Aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan urusanmu. Tapi...," Tatapannya seketika berubah mematikan. Melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung, siapa pun pasti tahu ia tidak sedang main-main. "Jika sekali lagi kau berani mengganggu Jungkook, kau akan tamat saat itu juga, _penyanyi nomor dua_."

Wajah Yugyeom langsung berkerut. Harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Sebutan penyanyi nomor dua adalah alasan utama ia begitu membenci laki-laki dingin bernama Kim Taehyung tersebut. Bagaimanapun kerasnya ia berusaha, Yugyeom tidak pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Karena itu, ia sangat dendam terhadap Taehyung. "Jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu! Suatu hari aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Kim Taehyung!"

"Coba saja." Taehyung menatap Yugyeom tajam. "Karena kau sudah berani membuatku marah besar, aku jamin...," ia lalu memamerkan senyum tipisnya yang khas. Dingin, menusuk, dan mengintimidasi. "Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan posisiku, _penyanyi nomor dua_." Taehyung menutup kata-kata akhirnya dengan sebuah tekanan keras.

Jungkook yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa ternganga. Ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat Taehyung semarah ini sebelumnya. Tapi, Jungkook juga tidak bisa mengelakkan perasaan berdebar saat melihat Taehyung yang melindunginya. Yugyeom yang walau ketakutan, masih berusaha untuk berani. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook, lantas tersenyum licik. "Jungkook, kau bisa lihat, kan? Laki-laki yang kau anggap baik ini sebenarnya adalah laki-laki yang dingin dan kejam. Ia sama sekali tidak sebaik yang kau pikir!"

Taehyung sontak membelalakkan mata. Laki-laki itu baru sadar bahwa ia benar-benar lepas kendali. Jungkook yang selalu menganggapnya baik, baru saja melihat sisi dirinya yang lain. Taehyung tersentak saat merasakan tangan Jungkook yang memegang lengannya bergetar. Jungkook takut kepadanya.

Taehyung tak bisa membalas kata-kata Yugyeom. Meski ia tetap bergeming, tapi kesedihan dalam hatinya tetap tak bisa disembunyikan. Sungguh ironis, sebelum Taehyung bisa mengungkapkan perasaan, ia bahkan sudah merasa ditolak lebih dulu.

 _Plak!_ Suara tamparan terdengar keras. Di saat Taehyung berpikir, ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Jungkook sudah berdiri di depannya. Jungkook tanpa ragu menampar wajah Yugyeom. Taehyung sampai terkesima, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook sangup melakukan hal seberani itu pada laki-laki yang baru saja mau berniat melecehkannya.

"Tarik ucapanmu." Jungkook berkata dengan intonasi datar. Meski ia bisa berkata tanpa emosi, tapi ekspresi kesal tetap terlihat di wajah Jungkook. "Jangan pernah mengejek Taehyung _hyung_ di hadapanku. Ia jauh lebih baik darimu beribu-ribu kali lipat."

Yugyeom tak bisa membalas perkataannya. Ia hanya bisa memasang wajah berang, tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Taehyung berada di belakang Jungkook. Meski tak mau mengakui, namun keberadaan Taehyung sanggup menjatuhkan lawan dalam hitungan detik. Dan, hal itu terbukti saat ini juga.

"Awas kalian berdua!" Meski mengeluarkan ancaman, tapi Yugyeom mengatakannya sambil berlari kencang dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia punya.

Setelah kepergian Yugyeom yang tunggang langgang, suasana langsung sunyi senyap. Jungkook yang memang tidak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu hanya bisa termenung. Ia lalu terduduk di lantai karena tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa begitu lemas, berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Jungkook-ah...," Dengan ekspresi cemas, Taehyung berjongkok di depannya, bertumpu pada salah satu lutut, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung membentaknya. "Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau kau ada masalah cepat hubungi aku!"

"Ma..maaf." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, satu persatu air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Menunjukkan berbagai macam perasaan. Takut, bersalah, dan juga lega. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah datang, _hyung_ ," ucap Jungkook diantara isak tangisnya.

Taehyung masih sempat tertegun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Jungkook benar-benar menunjukkan semua emosinya. Melihat Jungkook menangis, perasaan kesal Taehyung langsung hilang begitu saja, digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman yang sarat akan kelegaan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang masih bergetar. Sama sekali tak mau melepaskannya sampai ia benar-benar tenang.

"Aku minta maaf." Jungkook lebih dulu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung, ia merasa canggung karena debaran yang kembali menyerangnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan padaku mengapa ia sampai memperlakukanmu sekasar itu?" Taehyung langsung menuntut penjelasaan Jungkook. Saat melihat adegan tadi, Taehyung jadi gelap mata. Ia sangat marah. Mungkin kalau tidak memikirkan sedang berada di gedung stasiun TV, Taehyung bisa saja menghajar Yugyeom sampai babak belur.

"Aku melempar wajahnya dengan kotak Pocky." Jungkook berkata lirih, namun tidak sedikit pun tersirat rasa bersalah dalam nada bicaranya.

"Hah?" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Sekarang ia merasa sedikit kasihan juga pada nasib Yugyeom. Meski tergolong pengecut, tapi harga diri laki-laki itu cukup tinggi, jadi tidak salah juga kalau Yugyeom sampai begitu marah pada Jungkook.

"Karena ia mengejek Taehyung _hyung_ ," sahut Jungkook pelan.

"Apa?" Taehyung tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Jadi, penyebab semua itu ada dirinya.

"Ia sama sekali tak mengenalmu, tapi bisa-bisanya ia berkata buruk seperti itu. Ia membuatku kesal." Jungkook berkata tanpa mau menatap Taehyung karena laki-laki itu sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jungkook, dan itu membuat Jungkook merasa tak nyaman. Ia jadi gampang deg-degan, wajahnya juga jadi gampang memerah. Jungkook sunguh merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Apa yang dilakukan Jungkook untuknya begitu berarti. Kali ini, ia tak akan mundur lagi. Taehyung tidak ingin menyesal.

"Jungkook, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun tidak begitu mengerti. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih karena tatapan Taehyung yang memandangnya dengan wajah serius membuatnya kembali berdebar-debar tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook," Taehyung berkata tegas. Namun, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ini adalah pertama kali ia bisa jujur mengungkapkan perasaan cinta kepada seseorang yang benar-benar disukainya, dan itu ternyata membuat perasaannya jadi tak karuan.

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan suasana tegang. Jungkook hanya berkedip beberapa kali, belum juga menjawab. Ungkapan perasaan Taehyung seolah berputar-putar dikepalanya. Begitu mengejutkan, sampai-sampai suaranya tak keluar sama sekali. Perasaannya jadi kacau. Berdebar sangat keras. Dan, tiba-tiba perasaan bahagia yang belum pernah dirasakannya timbul begitu saja. Aneh, sungguh aneh!

Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Taehyung tak bisa menahan diri. "Mengapa kau diam saja?" Taehyung menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan, merasa sangat malu dan frustasi. "Aku kan sudah mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu!"

Suara Taehyung membuat Jungkook seolah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia kelihatan linglung. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi perasaanku jadi berdebar-debar," ucapnya. Jungkook tanpa sengaja menatap mata Taehyung, dan sontak keduanya menunjukkan ekspresi muka yang serupa. Memerah, tersipu malu.

"Jadi, kau juga berdebar-debar?" Taehyung sedikit merasa lega setelah mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang begitu jujur. "Apa itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Mu..mungkin," Jungkook menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin?" Taehyung langsung tertawa, dan suara tawanya yang renyah itu kembali membuat Jungkook jadi deg-degan. "Jawaban macam apa itu? Aku hanya memberimu dua pilihan. Ya atau tidak?"

Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyum mendengar candaan Taehyung. Ia menatap Taehyung selama beberapa saat, mencoba untuk memahami perasaannnya sendiri. Jungkook masih tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Suaranya justru semakin tercekat saat menatap kedua mata Taehyung. Ia menelan ludah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Berpikir cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia memandang Taehyung lagi. Jungkook tiba-tiba bangkit dan memeluk Taehyung dengan sangat erat. Taehyung yeng mendapat pelukan mendadak tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi Jungkook yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Jadi, bahkan sampai akhir pun, aku tetap tidak memperoleh jawabanmu." Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook. Namun, senyum bahagia tetap tersungging di wajahnya. Ia merasakan debaran jantung Jungkook di dalam pelukannya. Taehyung sama sekali tak memerlukan jawaban apa pun lagi.

Ketika Taehyung dan Jungkook bertatapan mata, mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia yang bahkan tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kita membuat _takdir kita_ sendiri," Jungkook tiba-tiba berkata dengan senyum merekah.

Taehyung berpikir sesaat, dan begitu mengerti maksudnya, ia langsung mengangukkan kepala, lalu mengusap kepala Jungkook penuh sayang. "Ini adalah permulaan dari _takdir kita_."

.

 _End!_

.

.

Hai! Hello! Annyeong!

Fanfic ini end dengan tidak elitnya. Huahaha i'm sorry.

Terima kasih yang udah baca fanfic tidak seberapa ini apalagi yang komen. Love youuuu! Saranghae!

Thanks To :

Kyuraapark | dianaindriani | SparkyuELF137 | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | ParkHara1997 | Zizisvt | bgirl | kookiesnuna | Ly379 | Hannie | DZxJJK | ohmtoey812 | 1st Maknae | aliceus | princeRathena | han il ma | vkookaddict | sobangchat | Merli Kim | Taehyunghyung | febbipuspa | bxjkv | MaBlankTae | kkamjong10 | MeikiToka | Hxrumxn | callystachoi | juliakie | Kiraraaaaan | ByunBaekh614 | SherryMC | vkooknokookv | kikikuki | Miya Vische

Terima kasih atas comment kalian, bener-bener buat aku semangat huehehehe.

See you manteman!


End file.
